


before you go

by takehertothemoon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takehertothemoon/pseuds/takehertothemoon
Summary: During a mission, Zack calls Aerith.takes place during crisis core. pure fluff.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	before you go

**Author's Note:**

> because zack and aerith deserved better and deserved more happy moments. set sometime during the mission in nibelheim (or zack's last mission before disappearing for four years).

Phone calls during the night were a recurring theme although not constant. It was hard to make time with his busy schedule but yet everytime he called, Aerith always answered on the first ring. 

"Hellooo!" Her cheerful voice fills the room.

He thanked every God on Gaia for bringing her to him and keeping her in his life. For everytime she put a smile on his face or she waited for a phone call...or waited for him to come back. Being in this relationship couldn't have been easy and yet she stayed. For two years, now. The one constant he has in a world that seemed to be drastically changing everyday. 

"Hi." Zack says quietly. She can't see it but there's a smile still on his face that's a reflex to just being around her. "How was your day today?" 

"I gave a few flowers to some of the teachers around the town." She tells him, excitedly. "The kids keep asking where you are, Zack. They miss you." 

He hasn't seen her in a week since learning about the mission in Nibelheim and didn't even get to say goodbye. The guilt scratches at his chest as he sighs before answering, "I'll be back soon." 

There's a quick pause as she takes his words to heart before continuing. "The teachers tell me they're planning on building a Leaf House for some of the orphaned kids to stay at. They asked to buy some flowers for when it opens. A whole cart full of 'em!" 

"Alright!" Zack exclaims rather loudly than he intended too. Aerith laughs and something tugs at his heart. The need to be with her to experience this milestone grows into heartache.

"When you come back from your mission, we'll visit them, okay?" She asks him. Its an unsaid reminder to make it back to her. He can see the smirk on her face when she tells him, "I may have told them you knew your way around a toolbox."

At that, Zack laughs loudly enough for the whole building to hear. Flowers wagons, he could do. But a building? Was a whole other story, but he'd try and help if it made her happy. He'd do it for her. 

Anything for her.

"Yes, ma'am." 

The rest of the call is mostly quiet as she tells him that she's just getting ready for bed. He hears her door open and close a few times before she bids goodnight to her mother who he knew was probably downstairs in the kitchen. He'd snuck into Aerith's room enough to know that Elmyra usually slept way later than her own daughter. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Aerith's concerning voice fills the room again as she sets herself in her bed. To anyone else it would've been a random question but Zack knew that was one way Aerith showed love--caring for his wellbeing.

Zack had skipped the dinner with the crew. The hotel wasn't exactly soundproof and he couldn't risk the rest of his team hearing his private conversations with his girlfriend and then having to hear about it the next day. 

His stomach answers with a loud growl before he gets the a chance to say anything and he curses underneath his breath.

"Zack..." She chides. 

"I'll get something later. I promise." 

"But--"

"I just wanna spend more time with you." The tone so sincere Aerith can't help but let him win the fight. 

So instead, she asks about his day but his story is limited because his missions are confidential. So they talk about the future. She tells him about what she wants the next flower cart to look like and he makes a mental note of it. He promises her a romantic vacation to Costa Del Sol when this is over and she holds him to it. For the first time he wonders if there is more to life outside of SOLDIER than the list of secrets he can't keep track of anymore. Maybe there's a new life out there and a new list consisting of twenty three tiny wishes and a flower girl. 

And they talk and talk and Zack can't help but think that if time would let him, he could listen to her forever until death do they part. But it seems like time has other plans for them when he hears a yawn on the other line.

"Sweetheart, are you getting sleepy?" He asks in the most gentle voice.

Aerith mumbles a sound of disapproval and he knows she's just fighting sleep at this point and truth be told, so is he. Its already almost 10. 

"I just wanna spend more time with you." She playfully mimicks the way he said it just a few minutes before but another yawn escapes her mouth seconds after. He smiles and shakes his head at how stubborn she can be sometimes. And as much as he doesn't want to go just yet, he also had a reactor waiting for him tomorrow.

"I'll call you tomorrow before I head out." He looks over at Cloud who had just walked in and was now sitting on the next bed over. The spikey haired boy nodded at his acklowledgement.

"I'll be here." She tells him, sleep evident in her voice before she adds, "I love you." 

Those three little words escape her mouth and all he wants is for this mission to end already. 

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Once he hangs up, he throws the phone somewhere on his bed before looking over at Cloud.

"Girlfriend?" His friend asks and Zack nods.

"Once this is all over and we get a month off like we deserve, I'll introduce you two! You'll love her." He says laying back down on the pillow. His eyes shut before he murmurs sleepily, "Aerith's not hard to love." 

Cloud can't help but look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this story was brought on by just how much remake/zerith trash i am (seriously remake really really DID THAT and im still not over it) and the fact everything going on in the world has kept me inside. They have definiteIy exchanged I love you's before, we just havent seen it. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and stay safe!


End file.
